Once Upon A December
by Tedd.E.Bare
Summary: It's Christmas Eve... and everyone is alseep. well almost everyone. so who's sitting in the common room, waiting for midnight? Read to find out! LxJ


Chapter One

A Song to Remember

It had been so long since I had heard the tune, the guitar playing the sad, slightly mournful notes. It often got stuck in my head, and the tune would stay there for days. but now hearing it coming from my unopened Christmas present, it made me think about the past, of playing with my presents next the the lit fireplace at home, or in the Gryffindor common room. and this year, my final year at Hogwarts, I got to hear the song I loved again.

It was coming from an anonymous present addressed to me, sitting innocently under the Christmas tree in the common room. As it was Christmas eve, all of the other Gryffindors had retired to bed early, so that they would be awake bright and early tomorrow, ready to open their presents.

I sat there, next to the dying fire and the Christmas tree, resting on the side of once of the couches, playing with the mysterious musical present.

Dancing Bears, Painted Wings

Things I Almost remember

And a Song Someone Sings

Once Upon a December

I hadn't heard the singing before, the woman's voice warbled out, singing the lyrics.

Someone holds me safe and warm.

Horses prance through a silver storm.

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory...

I closed my eyes, letting the song take me back to happier times, times when i wasn't so confused, when the lines between love and hate were more obvious. I was after all, supposed to hate James Potter with all of my heart and soul, something that I had declared just two years earlier. now thinking back, I shouldn't have really let my temper get away from me, but then again, I am a red head...

Far away, long ago,

Glowing dim as an ember,

Things my heart

Used to know,

Things it yearns to remember...

all the times I had yelled and thrown tantrums now seemed silly and childish. James was after all, only trying to win my heart.

With my eyes still closed I heard someone come down the boys dormitory stairs, but I ignored whoever it was, they were probably going to get a sneak peek of their own presents. whoever it was sat down on the couch and leaned over me, their breath hitting my hair, causing it to flutter in front of my face. annoyed I opened my eyes and looked up.

James was there, flashing me a crooked smile, humour visible in his eyes.

"I never picked you to be one to be impatient to see what you got for Christmas." he said, still smiling

unable to resist, I smile back answering him

"and the same to you, and yet, here we both are." somehow his smile got wider, his eyes lighting up further.

he rolled off the couch, landing with a muted 'thud' and wriggled up so he was lying on his stomach beside me. he looked at the still singing present in my hands, and I caught a flash of joy crossing his face before he looked at me again, this time with the crooked smile and mischievous eyes, I fiddled nervously with the bow on top of the gift, keeping my hands moving so James wouldn't see how much they were trembling. in spite of my attempts, he still noticed. he rolled onto his side to face me, and grabbed my hands in his. holding them gently, he rubbed his thumbs over the top of my hands, I looked down and blushed, this would have to be one of the first times we've had non violent physical contact.

shyly I looked up to see him looking back at me, still smiling, but this time the look in his eyes was replaced with something I had only seen in the romantic movies, where the guy is so in love with his girl, so protective of her, that he wants to make her happy, no matter what, I doubt there are even words to describe the look in his eyes, the way he was looking at me.

I tried to reflect the look he was giving me, not knowing if i was succeeding, trying to tell him without words that I now loved him back, and that I hoped i wasn't too late.

suddenly the mantelshelf clock dimed, I looked up to see that it was midnight. i looked back at James who was still smiling

"merry Christmas" I whispered to him

"merry Christmas to you too," he replied, also whispering "you can open your gift now, and I hope you like it." he continued

"this is your present?" I asked, James didn't reply, he kept right on smiling. I looked back at the present sitting in my lap. I pulled my hands gently out of James' to unwrap the bow. I then tore off the paper to see a small music box, still playing the tune. i bit my lip lightly, and looked up at James who was waiting cautiously for my reaction

"thankyou" I mouthed, barely able to speak. the music box was beautiful, it really was the best Christmas present ever. a guilty thought ran through my head, what should I give James in return? I pondered that for a moment, after all, how could I equal such a lovely gift.

I decided what to do in a second, I knew I would probably regret it later, but I also knew I would regret it forever if i didn't. I put the little music box on the floor at my feet, leaned over towards James and kissed him. he sat there in shock for a moment before kissing back eagerly. he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

I was in heaven, he was so warm, it was Christmas, and I was kissing him, the gentle song played in the background. I could have stayed here forever, except the fact that we soon had to breathe.

We broke of gasping for air, breathing in quick short pants, our faces still close together. on instinct I closed my eyes and nudged my nose against his cheek.

James, still holding me close did the same. after our breathing had gone back to normal, i opened my eyes to see that he had just done the same. I smiled nervously, not knowing what to do next, run away, kiss him again? I had no answers so I waited for him to do something. for a moment he nudged his nose against my cheekbone again, before chuckling slightly

"Well, I have to admit something here, " he started "your present to me was much better than mine was to you." he continued. he smiled again and kissed me. I kissed him back again, but it wasn't a very long kiss, he pulled away after a few moments.

"I am genuinely curious," he started again "was that present planned, or just given as a spur-of-the-moment present?" I inwardly scowled at him

"spur of the moment." I said before pushing my lips back onto his. I could feel him smile as he kissed me back, with more enthusiasm than before, if that was possible.

I heard the music box continue, playing the last few notes again

And a song

Someone sings

Once upon a December

how he knew how much I loved that tune, I had no idea, but I also knew that I never wanted to forget this moment, and I never wanted to let James Harold Potter go.


End file.
